A Feral Kind of Love
by Parodys
Summary: Jubilee has grown up and a couple of the X-men are beginning to notice. The question is, who will she fall in love with?


Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to Marvel...I just play with them and put them back...albeit slightly rumpled and much happier. :)

A/N: Ever tried to come up with a new plot line involving Jubes and Wolvie? Don't blame me, I tried. 

_dreams_

*telepathic thought*

Feral Kind of Love

I can feel his breath against my skin, hot and wet as he inhales my scent. I run my hands down his body, so soft and hard at the same time it makes me want to be surround by him in every possible way. He whispers that he loves me over and over again as he proceeds to make me feel so...impossibly...good. I always knew it would be like this...be so sweet and tender....

"Jubes? It's time to wake up."

Jubilee's eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly in protest as the dream slipped out of her grasp. Jean knocked again and poked her head in the door, a small grin playing at her lips as she regarded the sleepy girl. As Jubilee had gotten older and eventually graduated high school, her telepathic powers had grown. Judging from this morning's broadcasting, she was getting fairly strong, as the house's telepaths were willing to attest. 

"Gway" Jubilee mumbled from somewhere underneath her comforter.

The red-haired woman sat down on the bed and pulled down the comforter to reveal a disgruntled Jubilee who glared at the woman. "Good morning Jubilee, uh...um..." A blush heated Jean's cheeks.

Jubilee's eyes grew wide as she realized what Jean was trying to say and groaned, burying her head under her pillow. "Please don't tell me that I was broadcasting again."

"Loud and very very clear, dear. I don't think Scott will be able to look at you without blushing." Jean chuckled and rubbed Jubilee's back. "We all go through it...we just went through it at a much younger age, so when we projected, it was mostly when we were angry or happy. Nobody minds. But, we will need to work on maintaining your shields when you are feeling strong emotions, since that's when they seem to break down."

"Oh joy, nothing like letting the entire empathic community in on my deepest darkest desires." Jubilee jumped out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and t-shirt with a picture of Spongebob on the front.

"Have you ever thought of just coming out and telling him?" Jean put a comforting arm around Jubilee as the two walked down to breakfast. 

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Sure come and tell that certain someone that I'm in love with them...sure. Why don't I just stand in front of the class naked? It'd be less humiliating."

Bobby skidded to a halt just outside the doorway and sauntered in, bowing elegantly to the women. "Hello ladies, I take it that you were discussing you're uncontrollable desire for moi? Don't be shy, it's understandable with a man such as myself parading my hotness all over the mansion." He leaned against the counter, landing his elbow in a plate of cold eggs and toast. Shaking off the bits of yellow goo, he winked at Jubilee who smothered a giggle by stuffing a muffin in her mouth. "Feel like doing something later?"

Jean casually pounded Jubilee on the back as she choked, spraying blueberry muffin all over the kitchen. When she could finally speak, Jubilee smiled wanly at the waiting blond man. "Bobby, you are way too much man for me. Besides you're like my brother, not a lover. Sorry Bobster."

Bobby's grin faltered slightly and he gave her a hug. "Ah, I was just kiddin. I think that I'll go help Hank in the lab." Grabbing some Twinkies out of the cupboard, he dashed out of the room desperate to hide a blush that was creeping up his collar.

The coffee machine beeped as the hot bubbling brew finished percolating and Jubilee poured the two of them a cup, setting down at the kitchen table that looked out onto the back yard. Outside they could see Storm digging in her herb garden, a new amusement that had led to some interesting dinners at the mansion, most of which resulted in the men daring each other to try some of the hotter chilies residing in the green beds.

"How did you know?" Jubilee asked quietly.

Jean stirred her coffee, contemplating the milky swirls that danced in the mug. "I think it was when Scott started looking at me with a certain expression on his face. It was if he could see what the future was and it had me in it." A smile played at her lips, and her green eyes shone. Jubilee just sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes, sometimes love could just be so bizarre.

-in-

Later that morning

Logan strolled down to the basement, a towel flung over his shoulder as he prepared to go into the Danger Room when he noticed that it was occupied. Curious, he went up to the observation deck and found Remy looking down with a grin. At Logan's questioning glance, Remy pointed downwards to where Jubilee was working out. 

The years had made her already lithe body, strong and tight. Her fondness for gymnastics had kept her working out on the balance beam, which was what she was on currently. Each move she made was slow and sure, taking care to center herself as she went through the routine. Jubilee was glowing as she did a back flip off and landed softly on the padded mat below, a sense of calm evident in her face as she toweled off and walked out.

Remy turned to Logan with a grin, whose breathing had gotten slightly labored. "It's easy to see why she got you all hot and bothered non?"

"Ah shaddup, Cajun." Logan grunted and programmed his favorite sim into the computer. 

The younger man raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head inquiringly. It wasn't often that the man didn't defend Jubilee with the ferocity of a predatory cat. "You mean you don't tink dat da femme is tres belle?"

Logan shrugged and tossed the towel to Remy. "I think she's gorgeous, any fool can see that."

"You like her?"

"Hell I love her. Start the program will ya?" The doors slid close with a hiss, leaving behind Remy whose jaw had dropped on the floor.

Swearing slightly, Remy scrambled to open the door pushing furiously at the button. Remy shook his head, he felt like he was in a very twisted world of his life where nothing was like he expected it. "But..but...isn't she too young for you?"

Logan peered at Remy, looking slightly worried about him. "She's nineteen, how old should she be?"

"What? Does she know?"

"No," Logan carefully led Remy from the room. "She doesn't know yet. I'm planning to surprise her with a romantic dinner next weekend. Uh..maybe you should lie down for a while. You don't sound too good."

"Okay?" Remy stood outside in the empty hall for a few moments, rolling some dice in his hands out of worry. It appeared that he didn't have as much time as he thought he did.

-in-

Saturday morning

5am

Scott sipped his morning coffee, perusing over the comics tucked behind the sports section. 

"Morning Scott. What's up?" Jubilee chirped as she bounced into the kitchen, and settled herself on the counter where she rummaged around for some cereal. Scott met her eyes and choked on his coffee, turning a beet red as some images flashed in his mind. "Besides you being still embarrassed."

Scott ducked his head down and ducked out of the room, mumbling softly under his breath. "Itsnoproblemallnaturalpartofgrowingupgottagobye!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, absently popping a piece of toast in her mouth. She had almost finished her second cup when Logan strolled casually in. "Mornin Darlin. Sleep well?"

Pouring a second cup of coffee, Jubilee handed it to him and motioned for him to sit down. "Yeah, I'm planning to do a couple of miles before I head out into town."

"Sounds good." Logan sipped the hot liquid, feeling slightly ridiculous about his nervousness. Taking a deep breath he set down his mug with a determined thud. "I was wondering if ya wanna grab some grub tonight? Maybe at that little Italian place downtown?"

Jubilee grinned. "Make it the new Japanese sushi place and you got yourself a deal. 7 okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect." Deliberately forcing himself not to skip, Logan walked out of the room with a huge grin on his face. If he had anything to do with it, tonight would be the start of something very good. It had snuck up on him, the intensity of his love her. One day he was her partner and the next he couldn't image a future without her in it. She was the one person he was himself with, unafraid of her reactions. Jubilee had seen him and accepted him in all of his forms. It came as no surprise to him that he loved her. He had waited a long time for Jubilee to grow up before revealing his feelings for her and he wanted to make the night perfect.

-in-

Jubilee's feet thudded rhythmically on the earth as she jogged on the damp grass. She really enjoyed the peaceful hours when the sun wasn't quite up yet and the dew threatened to soak through her running shoes. It still made her smile to think of the day that Jubilee had finally caved and gone running with Paige, after the first few weeks of gasping and generally feeling like she was about to die, Jubilee had fallen into it with surprising ease.

With this solitude Jubilee allowed her mind to wander over the grounds, searching for her teammates and for one in particular. 

He was showering, using his characteristic herbal soap that mixed so well with his scent that whenever she was near him she just wanted to breathe him in. Bubbles frothed under his hands as he rubbed his skin, the well-formed muscles flexing as he performed his task. 

A slight blush had formed on Jubilee's cheeks as she pulled away for a moment, momentarily guilty over the intrusion. Years under Emma's tutelage had shown her many, if not the right ways to "dip" into a person's mind. As ruthless as the White Queen was, Jubilee hesitated in the abuse of her power, limiting herself to keeping tabs on her family and when necessary "talking" to non-telepaths. In the entire three years since her powers had manifested, she hadn't used her telepathy to invade another's mind unwillingly. Of course she wasn't above the occasionally peek now and then either. 

Later, after she had showered and dressed, Jubilee decided to hang out in the living room while she actually had some time to herself. Leech wandered in about halfway through the latest Jackie Chan flick and sat beside her, amicably handing her a tube of Pringles out of the confectionary mass of junk food that he had brought in. He had grown up quite a bit since Emma and Sean had turned the Academy over to Xavier. Currently thirteen, he had just sprouted a few inches and his voice had deepened much to his embarrassment. Artie, his almost constant companion, had taken up martial arts training with Wolverine, which was where he was at the moment.

"Hey Jubes."

Jubilee smiled at him, unaware how her face lit up. "How ya doing Leech?"

"Good." He popped a few jellybeans in his mouth, chewing the brightly colored candy with enjoyment.

The two sat in silence, watching bad guys bite the dust under the lethal kick of Jackie Chan when Remy walked into the room. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, his red eyes glittering as he stretched out between the two of them, his elbow lightly touching Jubilee's arm.

Leaning over to Jubilee's ear, Remy carefully whispered. "Want to go to the concert Saturday night petite?"

Jubilee's eyes flickered to where he was sitting. "What concert?"

"In Watson park they're having a concert featuring Vivaldi's works. It should be tres bon. What do you think?"

For a second a small frown creased her brow before disappearing. "Sure." Jubilee smiled at him, leaning up against him and snuggling against his shoulder. "It'll be good to go with a friend."

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching B-grade movies that nobody in the room actually watched. If any telepath had entered the room they would have shook their heads at the thoughts running through the room.

-in-

Later that night

Paige had lounged on Jubilee's bed as she had watched the younger girl get dressed for her night out. Jubilee had decided on a soft, dark purple dress that clung to her figure but was worn primarily for comfort. "You look good." 

"Thanks Hayseed. I just hope that Wolvie doesn't' laugh his ass off seeing me in this." Jubilee gestured at her outfit. "Can I borrow your shoes? The black ones?"

"Please, like you don't know that he'll start drooling the moment you walk in the room." Paige laughed and rummaged around under the bed, eventually pulling out a pair of black strappy high heels and handing it to Jubilee.

Jubilee laughed, her grin infectious. "Wolvie drooling over me? Girl, you have gotten one too many hits on the head in the Danger Room. He's my buddy, partner nothing more."

Paige laughter died, and she sat up. "He's taking you out on a date and you don't' think he likes you?" Her cornflower blue eyes flickered. "I always thought you had a thing for him."

Jubilee sat down on the bed and began pulling on the shoes. "Sure when I was a kid, but after years of being just a "kid" to him it burned out pretty quickly. Besides he just wants to spend some time with just me, it's been ages since we've had a chance to talk." Slipping on some earrings, Jubilee turned to Paige just before she walked out. "Wolvie and I have been friends forever, he'd never feel for me that way."

Sighing, Paige fingered the silver necklace that Jono had bought her two years ago. "I hope so for both your sakes."

-in-

The night had gone...oddly. Jubilee had started off excited at the prospect of being alone with Logan, without the constant interference of the house. If it wasn't Kurt popping in at odd moments, then it was Scott instigating more Danger Room hours. 

After years spent in Logan's presence, Jubilee was far from unaware of his suave side. What she wasn't prepared for were his romantic attentions to be directed at her. At first she wasn't sure if she was right, but after he showed up at her door with a disarming smile and a borrowed sports car, she was beginning to suspect. While Logan was always a gentleman, he had taken that night to a different level; showing up with roses, keeping a protective arm around her waist, and the small, soft touches he gave her throughout the night. 

The restaurant was small and elegant, the soft lighting making it far more romantic than Jubilee had anticipated. As she carefully ate the sweet lobster, she could feel him shooting glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Stifling a sigh, Jubilee excused herself to the bathroom.

Regarding her reflection, she adjusted her make-up for something to do rather than a real need. To be honest, the man was beginning to worry her slightly and with only the slightest of qualms, she lightly brushed his mind. 

He was extremely happy and was anticipating an event with a lot of excitement. Digging slightly deeper Jubilee could make out what he was.....she paled and quickly withdrew, badly shaken. Breathing heavily, she managed to calm herself down enough to think calmly. As much as she loved Wolverine it was something she was far from ready to deal with. Deliberately slowing her pulse, she walked back outside and sat back down at the table with a smile.

"Everything all right Darlin?" Logan asked her, taking her hand in his, brushing her knuckles lightly with his thumb. 

"Perfectly." Jubilee gently smiled, her blue eyes a little too bright. "But, if it's alright, can we cut tonight a little short? I'm not feeling my best." The curl of unease in her stomach prevented her from lying, and it wasn't much later that they returned home. Logan walked her all the way to her room, wishing her a good night and kissing her lightly, his lips surprisingly soft.

-in-

Later that night

1am

After several hours in search of a sleep that failed to make an appearance, Jubilee finally got up and escaped to her private spot on the roof. A trellis lined the outside wall outside of her window, making a handy ladder to the roof's eaves. Jubilee sat cross-legged on the slate tiles, the warm night air making her sweat slightly, the heat of the day unrelenting even after the sun had gone down. The moon was almost full, illuminating the yard and the trees surrounding the mansion. To her left, Jubilee could barely make out the lake house where Jean and Scott retired to when the strain of the house became too much. She could feel their slumbering presences there now, and she smiled as she got a glimpse of them arm in arm, snuggled under the blankets.

Beneath her, the tiles shifted minutely and Jubilee patted the space next to her. "Have a seat M?"

The tall girl sat down gracefully, her long hair flying wildly in the breeze. "Thank you. Can't sleep?"

"Not really." Jubilee continued to stare in front of her, her foot unconsciously flexing in a nervous gesture that dated back to her gymnastic days.

"I heard that you and Logan went out on a date tonight."

"Sort of."

M sighed, not prepared to wait with the patience it was often required to deal with Jubilee when she was in a non-talkative mood. "Would you care to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Thanks though." Jubilee gave the girl a soft smile. Years had not made the two women the best of friends, but more understanding of each other. "How have you been?"

"Well." The two women sat in silence for a moment, sharing a quiet moment of companionship. M finally got up and hovered for a few seconds, a moment of indecision flickered across her face. "Will you be alright?"

Jubilee nodded. "Yeah." The older girl moved off when Jubilee's voice stopped her. "Do you still think of Ev?"

Her dark brown eyes grew bright for a moment. "Always."

-in-

Saturday evening

Remy had planned the evening with precision that Scott would have been proud of. Rogue's convertible had been borrowed, tucked carefully inside was a gourmet picnic basket, blankets for the concert and a bunch of tulips.

The park was one of the prettiest in the state, and Jubilee had been looking forward to the concert for several days. She had gotten dressed in shorts and a t-shirt much to Paige's annoyance. Remy had dressed similarly in jeans that were particularly snug (a fact that all of the women in the mansion noticed as he walked Jubilee to the car and helped her in). 

Several couples were scattered around the lawn, facing the amphitheatre where the orchestra was setting up. Remy had just finished feeding Jubilee chocolate dipped strawberries, the latter of which were so plump she had juice running down her mouth. The evening had been one of the most relaxing nights that both had in a very long time. She caught the bead of juice with the tip of her tongue and settled back into Remy's arms as the sky darkened and the beginning strains of the music began to play. 

Jubilee sighed in pleasure, relishing the warmth of his arms as music from her favorite composer was played with a soft sweetness that seemed to fit the night. Her finger idly traced patterns on his arm as she watched the conductor weave magic with his baton. 

"In a world where we have so much ugliness, he creates such beauty." Jubilee said softly.

Remy smiled, his breath tickling her ear. "There is beauty everywhere, petite."

"But tonight…"Jubilee trailed off, motioning to the landscape around them. "Tonight it seems like so much more."

"Tonight there is more beauty in the world than I thought possible." Remy's gentle hand grasped hers as they sat, lost in the music. His head bent as he whispered in her ear, "Vous estes le vray saphir qui puet tous mes maus garir et terminer."

Jubilee turned to face him, twisting her body slightly so that she could look into his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"It means, chere, that you are more precious to me than de world." Remy's head dipped down to taste her lips, his heart giving a thrill of excitement when he felt her respond. He felt her arms snake up around his neck and for the next few moments could think of nothing but her. As she drew away he looked at her in wonder. "I never thought that you would feel this way."

Her brilliant blue eyes shimmered and she whispered. "Ay mon cuer einsi doné."

-in-

The two walked back to the house hand in hand, the soft morning sunlight doing little to hide their glow. Just before they stepped inside, Jubilee paused a small frown marring her forehead. 

"What is it?" Remy asked concerned.

"Let me tell Wolvie before anyone else. I owe him that much at least." A hint of sadness flickered across her face before she brightened up again.

Remy squeezed her hand. "Would you like me to be dere wit you?"

Jubilee shook her head, grinning in spite of herself. "I appreciate it, but I would rather have you in one piece rather than the sliced and diced version I'm sure I would get after Wolvie gets a hold of you."

Neatly bowing, Remy agreed. "Remy not too thrilled about de idea of de it either." Leading her up the porch stairs, he opened the door for her. Sneaking a last kiss, Jubilee finally walked up the stairs to her room in a sweet daze. As her hand was on her doorknob, she felt Remy's soft touch on her mind. *Be gentle chere, Remy knows what it's like to love someone that does not love you.*

-in-

Later that afternoon

The woods were quiet, the soft songs of birds echoing through the glade. The dense heat of the day refused to entire the shaded area, and breeze rippled through the leaves like children whispering of secrets. Jubilee paused beneath a tree, her fingers caressing the rough bark.

"I already know." Wolverine's voice came from above, hidden in the dense branches.

"I know." Jubilee's voice was sad and she reached up to the nearest branch and swung herself up. Once up in the tree, she balanced herself until she felt comfortable, angling her body until she could see the older man. 

"I'd rather be alone."

"I know, but it's not going to happen."

The leaves rustles slightly as he shifted to look at her, the obvious hurt in his eyes making her wince. "Please Darlin, I want to be alone right now and to be honest you're the last person I want to see right now."

The words made her visibly flinch and she nodded tears threatening as she slipped back down the earth. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

She heard him sigh, and a few second later he dropped down beside her. "It ain't your fault, it's just…I always though it would be me."

Jubilee resisted the urge to hug him, knowing that it would hurt more than it would help. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her body, leaning against the broad base of the tree. "I always thought so too, but I had to grow up sometime Wolvie. Besides, let's face it, while we were fantastic partners we could have never been anything more. You need your freedom and I need someone who will be with me for the long haul."

Logan cringed. "I would have stayed…"

"No, you wouldn't have." Jubilee said simply. "It's not who you are and I wouldn't want you to change for the world. You've always been my best friend and the last thing I want is to loose that. I know it's asking for a lot but please be happy for me. Please?"

Different emotions warred across his face before he gently reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll always be my partner Darlin, that ain't never gonna change. As for Remy, I won't beat him to a pulp the next time I see him. Now, go inside and be with him, I know he's waiting for ya." Nudging her softly in the direction of the house, he contained himself until she disappeared into the mansion. Once she was out of site, he flung himself into the trees, bounding from trunk to trunk as he desperately ran away from the pain. It was only then, buried deep in the forest with only the birds and small creatures listening that he let out a howl of despair that echoed across the woods. 

-fin-

A/N: I'm sorry! This did not turn out quite the way I was expecting it….try not to flame me if at all possible.  Remy quoted a medieval French poem that translates "You are the true sapphire that can heal and end all my sufferings." Jubilee's reply was simply, "I have thus given my heart." Please review and let me know what you thought. 


End file.
